1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high-density storage assembly and, more particularly, to a high-density storage assembly characterized in that engaging mechanisms positioned on a substrate of a casing are arranged in oblique arrays so that more recording medium machines are contained in the casing of limited height and space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Given today's trend toward network-based cloud technology, computer server technology develops rapidly by leaps and bounds and changes rapidly, aiming at robust compute capability, high speed and compactness. To process voluminous data computation, computer servers require intensively numerous high-density recording medium machines, such as disk drives, hard disk drives, CD-ROM, and CD-RW, for storing data. However, a server case is movably held within a receiving space of every bay in a conventional rack server, and server units are connected to each other to effectuate server multiplexing. Hence, a device servo system in its entirety is regarded as an enormous cabinet, and each server case holds recording medium machines arranged side by side to increase the storage capacity of the rack server.
Depending on height, conventional server cases come in four specifications, namely 1U, 2U, 3U and 4U, wherein U (unit) is defined as a unit height of a cabinet. Basically, a cabinet of 1U is 19 inches wide and 4.445 cm tall, whereas a cabinet of 2U is 19 inches wide and 8.89 cm tall, and thus the width and height of cabinets of 3U, 4U are inferred by analogy. Hence, with all servers being subjected to a specification limit of equal size and space, manufacturers have to study how to place more recording medium machines within limited space and give considerations to difficulties in spatial configuration, means of securing, assembly, disassembly and replacement of the recording medium machines contained in server cases. The manufacturers fully understand that any structure that takes up little space and is easy to maintain and change must be able to get in line with the trend toward the downsizing of computer servers.
Furthermore, since conventional server cases and storage-oriented/telecommunication-oriented cabinets contain plenty of recording medium machines, such as hard disk drives, CD-ROM, and CD-RW, the recording medium machines contained in the cases and cabinets must be changed easily and quickly in order for users to perform maintenance or replacement operations on the recording medium machines. Moreover, considerations must be given to assembly structures and component manufacturing costs in order to meet the need for a large number of recording medium machines and achieve cost-effectiveness thereof. Also, after long use of server cases, considerations must be given to stability and ease of maintenance and replace of the system in its entirety as well as convenience of users' operation to reduce loss arising from shutdowns and incurred labor costs. However, some conventional recording medium machines are fixed in place and arranged side by side inside server cases by screws, and it is time-consuming for the screws to be aimed at and driven into screw holes, thereby lengthening the shutdown-maintenance duration greatly. If there are plenty of components, such as interface cards, recording medium machines and power lines, inside the server cases, it will be inconvenient for a screwdriver to perform a screwing process inside the server cases, not to mention that the screws may get lost during the screwing process. In the event of inappropriate size of the screws and performing the screwing process forcibly, the fixing holes of the recording medium machines will be damaged to the detriment of assembly and disassembly. Conventional assembly/disassembly processes of recording medium machines have a trend toward simple, tool-free and screw-free operation. Some recording medium machines are fixed in place by leaf spring-based engagement; however, the recording medium machines are likely to get disconnected, fall off and thus get damaged when subjected to collisions or vibrations while the server cases are been transported.
Furthermore, servers are often provided in computer facilities of a data center and a telecommunication/storage system and can be equipped with tens of thousands of recording medium machines which can be disassembled quickly to undergo maintenance and replacement, if the recording medium machines take up little space and feature ease of maintenance and replacement. Therefore, the prior art still has room for improvement.